Always Protect Family
by EzriaHotchEmilyPLL
Summary: What's happened to Rachel Berry..Why does nobody love her? Who will be their to save her when she needs it most? Who can she ever truly trust? She wanted attention but not in this cruel way? Will anybody notice and save the drowning diva. Quinn was never pregnant and Jesse dosn't exsist. Warning Rape and metions of self harm. Rated M just incase, but really only a T.
1. Chapter 1

**Always protect family **

**This is my first glee fanfiction so please don't hate, I've tried to do something different from usual so if you don't like it I'm sorry. Obviously this would never happen but I have kept some basic storylines. Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer **

**I clearly don't own glee or story lines these are completely fictional and for your enjoyment. We see a softer side to Quinn,Santana and the glee club as a whole as the story goes on. Warning a rape storyline and mentions of self harm. Quinn was never pregnant and Jesse doesn't exist.**

Rachel was used to being ignored, the outcast that no one liked. Even her own dad's were to caught be with work to pay attention, her heart ached from their constant verbal abuse, why did nobody love her? Why didn't anyone want to be her friend? These were just the day to day questions that Rachel Berry asked herself. The real question was who would be their to save her, to protect her when she needed it most, would peoples views on her craved the attention her dad's never gave her but never did she want it in this way, did she have a sign above her head saying hurt me, abuse me, torment me...the list was endless. Rachel went to sleep every night wishing someone would just...CARE!

Rachel walked through the halls of Mckinley high school, invisible as usual. It`s safe to say she was no Quinn Fabray, the seas didn't part as she walked to her lockers, but Rachel didn't mind she was used to it. It was a normal day, she hadn't been slushied yet that was always a bonus... Rachel turned around and the sharp, frozen ice smashed her in the face the blue staining her clothes instantaneously, clearly shocked even though she should be used to it. She slowly opened her eyes to catch a look of her attackers just in time to here Kurt and Mercedes sneer 'you didn't think we liked you did you`

Rachel felt like breaking down their and now, the two people she believed to be her friends betrayed her just like everyone else in her life. She grabbed her clean clothes and went to the nearest bathroom like she did almost every day, little did she know her old best friend Brittney was watching her just wanting to reach out and help but Brittney was sure in her mind anyway that Rachel didn't like her anymore because she left her cut off all ties when she went to cheerleading as she didn't want to upset her team mates... she wished she could change this.

Rachel sobbed into her shirt why did nobody like Rachel Berry what did she do to make people hate her so much. She changed and carried on the rest of the day wanting to go home and cry but she wanted to go to glee so she carried on. Glee came around quicker than she thought, she walked into the choirroom and it fell silent, they were talking about her again but she ignored it and sat by Tina in the front. Mr Shue came in 10 minutes late nothing new their. He asked if anyone had anything prepared as usual Rachels hand shot up.

'Today I am going to sing On My Own' she went to continue but was arrubtly cut off by Santana

'Just get on with it man hands no one cares'

Rachel burst out crying, she wouldn't usually but today she was just having a bad day, it started with her dad's this morning but at least they would be gone for a few weeks on a business trip, it just got worse from their, what was wrong with her she didn't cry, Rachel ran out to save herself further embarrassment. At least no one ran after her, not that she expected it.

She started the long walk home, she was still crying so she didn't hear the person following her. She got home in record time letting herself in but making the mistake of not locking it behind her she just wanted to get into her p.j's and watch funny girl. She began to make her way up the stairs when there was a loud crash and throbbing pain in her head and everything went black...

**Cliffhanger...what happened hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think and excuse my grammer.**


	2. Chapter 2 - What's wrong with Berry

**Always protect family**

**What's wrong with Berry?**

**Disclaimer **

**I clearly don't own glee or story lines these are completely fictional and for your enjoyment. We see a softer side to Quinn,Santana and the glee club as a whole as the story goes on. Warning a rape storyline and mentions of self harm. Quinn was never pregnant and Jesse doesn't exist. The rape is the first half of this chapter so skip to about half way through if you don't want to read it...it won't be explicit or last long...classy as sorts.**

Rachel awoke with a pounding in her head and a dark figure looming above her, she attempted to scream only to have a fabric of some sorts , a gag shoved in her mouth. The figure spoke and Rachel recognised him instantaneously, why, why would he do this? The petite girl knew that their was no fighting him off he had a strong grip and easily overpowered the young girl, every time she squirmed and attempted to move the attacker pounded her in the ribs, legs anywhere that could easily be covered by clothes he was trying to hide the horrific attack...who would save Rachel...no one like always.

The girl felt the pain below instantly he was raping her, Rachel's body betrayed her...this just encouraged the attacker.

'Your enjoying it you slut...you said you wanted attention and that's what your getting, stop crying and pretending you don't like it' snarled the boy.

The ordeal went on for an hour or so, the attacker continuing to pound and beat the small helpless girl. He then stood up and announced he was leaving. The terrified child thought he had left then he returned brandishing a knife, the boy easily flipped her on her back and made a cross on her back and screamed

'Your mine now and if you tell anyone, i'll kill you and... Britney, i know you still care for her so don't tell!'

With that the attacker left, leaving the helpless girl in a pile on the floor, around half an hour after the attack, Rachel managed to pick herself up and grabbed a towel to clean up the mess, her dad's would be angry if they saw the mess. Rachel knew then she couldn't tell anyone ...they would simply say it was her own fault, she asked for it and she couldn't let anyone hurt poor innocent Britney.

**Next day - A changed Rachel**

Rachel woke up early the next morning, she had spent the whole night before crying, cleaning herself up and asking why, why her? She was sore all over the poor girl could barley move, she put on some jeans and her longest hoodie to cover up her bruised and broken body, specifically the hand print bruses on her wrists. She was even more glad her parents were away she couldn't deal with the verbal abuse, at this moment she felt so blessed it was only words and that they didn't hit her, just ignored her and blamed her for everything.

Rachel made the long walk to school, she arrived sightly later than usual and made her way to her locker, she was making her way to her first lesson when the jocks came from no where two cold wet slushies hit her in the face, the small girl shrunk to the ground in a ball sobbing, the jocks just walked on. Britney and Santana turned the corner to find the small girl in a ball. Britney ran to the crying girl and carefully lifted her, she told everyone to leave and pleaded with Santana to get the girl some clothes from somewhere. Everyone was confused even Santana why was Britney helping...Rachel Berry? Santana did as she was told however how could you say no to the girl,to those puppy eyes.

Britney carried the girl into the cheerios changing room, where she was met by Quinn, the girls look of horror and anger quickly changed when she saw the fragile girl, she hated to admit it but she actually cared for Berry, the Unholy Trinity weren't as bad as the facade that they put on so they could rule the school.

Quinn carefully took the broken girl from Britney and sat on the floor trying to offer the girl some comfort when she saw...the bruse on her stomach, she decided to ignore it for now so not to freak Berry out even more. The blonde cheerleaders started carefully wiping the slushie from the girls hair. Santana came in with an arm full of clothes.

'I got the smallest size sweats i could find, but man-...Berry is so small they will probably be too big'

'Thanks San' whispered Britney... 'Rach.. do you think you could have a shower wash the slushie away' exclaimed Britney in a comforting tone.

Rachel quickly shook her head and sobbed harder, she couldn't risk the girls seeing her battered body.

'Shh, shh it's okay, why don't you take these and change and we will wait here for you' Britney handed the vunerable girl some sweats and a damp cloth so she could wipe the remainder of the slushie from her olive skin.

Rachel re-emerged five minutes later her small frame drowning in the sweats and hoodie. Santana approached her slowly , asking her if she was okay and the girl nodded tentatively and attempted to bend over and roll up her sweats but was stopped by Santana who bent down and rolled them up.

Rachel then spoke so quiet that if the room wasn't already silent the three cheerleaders wouldn't have heard her.

Why...why are you, my tormenter for years helping me just because i got slushied it happens all the time. Muttered Rachel

Rach... we used to be best friends and i hate seeing you upset, you broke down,i don't care what anybody says i just want to help you answered the tall blonde.

Urm, thank you, i'm sorry for being a pain, the tears escaping and running down her face, then to the shock of the other girls, the small brunette ran from the room shouting an excuse of having to get to class as she went.

The cheerleaders just stood staring at each other trying to take in what had just happened. Quinn spoke first

'She had a bruse on her stomach...what do you think happened...that's not the Rachel Berry we know and hate, she's really changed'

`Quinnie you don't hate her really do you' whined Britney

'No, Brit i don't sorry force of habit... i think we need to keep a close eye on her, just incase something is going on...be civil make friends perhaps we carn't ignore her, somethings going on and she will need some one to protect her' Quinn ended her small speech

Santana much to everyones surprise including her own found herself agreeing

'But were not being friends with her... right just keeping an eye on her?` questioned the latina

'Yeah' agreed the two blondes

The three girls left the changing room and made their way to first lesson...the glee club were an odd sort of family, and everyone knew you had to protect family.

The day passed quickly and soon it was time for glee. Rachel walked in and instead of taking her normal seat in the front she took one in the back in the furthest corner away from everyone. The rest of the glee club filed in surprised to see Rachel sitting in the back but didn't question it.

Mr Shue walked in on time for once...was everybody changing. He asked if anyone had anything prepared because yet again he had still not thought of a task for the week. No one offered not even Rachel, this surprised everyone

Rachel, do you have anything prepared, do you want to finish what you started yesterday? Questioned Mr Shue

No, sorry i don`t muttered Rachel

This shocked everyone and they all turned to look at the petite diva. Mercedes spoke up...

`if this is because of your diva storm out yesterday then your pathetic'

Quinn was the first to jump to Rachel's defence which surprised everyone

'She hardly had a storm out Mercedes, she was crying' spat Quinn

'And why are you defending her' Mercedes spat back

Mr Shue chose this moment to intervene, not wanting the situation to escolate

'Guys, guys just leave it, if Rachel doesn't want to sing she doesn't have too.'

The glee club carried on without any disturbances, Rachel didn't utter another word the entire time and the club noticed but they weren't worried at least not yet.

Rachel stood up as soon as Mr Shue dismissed them and tried to quickly escape but was stopped by three cheerleaders who handed her their numbers and said that if she wanted to talk or needed them day or night she could, that they would make more effort with her.

Rachel just stood their confused, did they really expect her to trust them after everything they had done...well maybe she could trust Britney. She said a quick thanks and ran she had to get home her dad would be their and she couldn't be late!

The girl ran home not daring to be late, she quickly unlocked the door, expecting her dads to be screaming asking where she had been but their was none. She walked into the kitchen where the note pinned to the fridge caught her attention, her parents would be gone for 2 months, 2 months, there was an envelope full of money to buy food. Her parents often left her alone for weeks at a time but 2 months that was longer than usual. She was glad but also scared she didn't want to be in the house alone, not after what happened.

She went to her room after cleaning the sweats she had borrowed, she sunk into her bed and sleep succumbed her almost instantly.

Rachel awoke a few hours later to find a figure looming above her...

**Question-Who do you think Rachels attacker should be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Protect Family**

**Chapter 3 - Help me**

Rachel awoke screaming...it was just a dream, it was just a dream but Rachel couldn't get his face out of his mind. The girl dropped her pj's and got into the shower, turning it up full heat, the water hitting her skin turning it red from the burning of the heat. She had to get him off her, she was dirty, she could feel him all over her skin she wanted to scream... she gave up and shrunk into the corner sobbing the water still blasting the small girl.

Rachel was all alone and she was terrified and in a moment of weakness decided to call someone she believed would come Britney , she backed out at the last minute remembering that she would be with Santana. Rachel had a thought and without really thinking it through she grabbed her phone and was calling the one person she never believed she would Quinn Fabray.

It was three in the morning but the phone answered after four rings.

Quinn, Quinn is that you? Stammered Rachel

Rachel, why are you phoning me and more importantly why are you calling me at three in the morning? Questioned Quinn

Oh,oh i'm sorry, i'll go, i'm sorry that i bothered you stated Rachel, even more upset at the thought that Quinn would want her to phone if she needed

Rachel, don't go, what's wrong, are you okay? Answered Quinn quickly not wanting the small girl to hang up

I'm scared blubbered Rachel,the girl now starting to sob

Rach, calm down, i'll be right over, aren't your dad's home?

But the young girl had already hung up realising what a mistake she had made telling her tourmenter she was scared, this made the girl sob more, she grabbed the blade from under her bed, she had never cut before but she just didn't know what else.

Quinn stared at her home, unsure of what to do, but then realised how scared Rachel truly was and decided she needed to help her, get to Rachel, she needed to protect family!

**Not very good, i know and really short, the next chapter will be longer i promise thanks for the reviews already, please keep reviewing. Should i include Shelby in the story? Any more opinions on who Rachel's attacker should be? Keep reviewing i love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A changed Quinn

**Always Protect Family**

**Chapter 3 - A changed Quinn**

**Disclaimer - don't own glee review guys :)**

Quinn rushed out of bed and pulled on some sweats and a coat and grabbed her phone, glad that her parents were never home, always away on their fancy rich people trips. Quinn didn't understand herself why she was helping Berry after tourmenting her for years but unbeknown to Rachel, Quinn had regretted every minute but to her own personal disgust, thinking about it now she loved popularity more and being mean was part of the package right? It had to be done? After seeing Berry so broken, the guilt consumed her and realised that their was something deeper going on and Quinn wanted to make up for her previous mistakes concerning the girl...eww was Quinn Fabray head HBIC turning soft? The blond thought to herself.

Quinn most have broken speed limits and jumped many red lights as she got to Rachel's in under 5 minutes. She saw no cars in the drive that was odd were Berry's dad's,she walked up the path and knocked on the front door and after two minutes there was still no answer, she went to walk away or try and call Berry when out of habit tried the door, not many people locked their doors in the day, at night maybe, to Quinn's surprise the door opened. She walked into the house tentatively calling Rachel's name.

Rach, Rach where are you?Spoke Quinn in a hushed way

There was no reply, so Quinn went in search of the girl, she walked up the stairs and came across a door she could only assume was Rachel's by the gold stars on it. She opened it and looked around where her eyes came across the terrified girl huddled in the furthest corner sobbing and struggling for breath, Quinn could tell the girl was having a panic attack. The blonde approached the crying child cautiously not wanting to scare her more.

Rachel suddenly saw Quinn, she hadn't realised the cheer leader had entered the room, this caused her to sob uncontrollably, why did Quinn come, did she care, was this just another cruel practical joke. As if Quinn had heard her worries she spoke

'Rachel, are you okay, what's wrong, this isn't a joke i swear i just wanted to make sure you were alright..'

When the girl didn't answer, the older girl continued

'Rach, calm down breath, it's okay where are your dad's? Questioned the girl

This caused the girl to cry harder, Quinn continued to try to sooth the girl realising mentioning her dad's upset the young girl. Then all of a sudden Quinn noticed the glinting of the blade in the small girls hand and she gasped aloud and approached the girl more speedily than before and before Rachel realised what Quinn was doing the cheer leader managed to grasp the blade and cast it aside taking the young girl in her arms and to her relief realised that Rachel hadn't cut, well at least not yet, Quinn was now glad she came and that she got their so fast. The motion pushed the child over the edge and her emotions spilt over and if it was possible cried more, why did any one care, Rachel was dirty, she didn't deserve to be cared about especially from Quinn?

Shh, shh, it's going to be okay, i'm here you can trust me, just let it all out Rach and breath its okay, it will be okay, I'm here. Quinn continued to attempt to comfort the girl with hushed words, after around an hour with Quinn still holding her the small girl's breathing evened out, she had finally cried herself to sleep, the cheer leader didn't move not wanting to wake the broken girl so after a while fell asleep.

Rachel awoke to someones arms around her, was it attacker but then memories of last night came flooding back causing Rachel to cry again why had she been so stupid, she had been so foolish, the girls crying woke Quinn from her deep slumber and it took the girl a few moments to take in her surroundings and noticied the crying girl, she instantly began to sooth the girl.

Rach, rach...it's okay calm down, i'm here to help you not hurt you, shh soothed Quinn

Rachel stop crying quickly and realised that maybe she could trust the new Quinn, the one that came to save her at three in the morning, no one did that for Rachel Berry she must care right.

Shit, shit Rach look at the time we need to get to school i'm going to miss Cheerios practice, this put Rachel into full gear, she stood up and both girls rushed around getting ready, luckily Quinn kept a spare kit in the trunk of her car. Rachel dressed in her bathroom with long trousers and hoodie again not wanting to risk Quinn seeing her bruises, she was not ready for Quinn to find that out yet. The girls were ready in record time and out the door Rachel started to walk to school, to be stopped by Quinn.

Rach, where are you going? Questioned Quinn

To school? Answered Rachel confused

Rach, i'm not going to let you walk to school, i'm driving you and were walking into school together and no one better not slushie you and you're always going to be with me, Santana or Britt understand, i'm here to help you spoke Quinn forcefully

But why, you hate me? I'm the loser of the school... Rachel went to continue but was cut off

Rach, no i don't hate you, popularity was just more important but right now you need my help and i will help you..now no more questions were going to be late for school i've already missed practise

The girls quickly got into the car and to school. Quinn got out the car, but Rachel stayed.

Rach...why aren't you getting out? Questioned Quinn

Don't you want me to wait a little while so no one sees you with me?replied Rachel

No, Rach, i told you were going to walk into school together okay?

Okay, let's go or we will be late

Rachel exited the car and the two girls made their way to the front entrance and walked into the school, Quinn boldly, but Rachel just looked down not used to the staring. Everybody was looking at the girls walking down the hall and everyone parted for them, everyone was confused, a jock came around the corner armed with a slushie, his target of course Rachel but then saw that she was with...Quinn and quickly retreated. Britney bounded up to the girls and gave them both a hug. Quinn left Rachel in the safe hands of Britney and went to talk to a confused Santana.

Quinn, have you turned soft, your meant to be HBIC why are you walking with the hobbit? And why did you miss practice Coach is on the war path! Snarled Santana

Berry called me at three in the morning, sobbing saying she was scared i went over she was home alone, with the door unlocked in the corner of her room sobbing having a panic attack San, i couldn't leave her there's something going on... Quinn went to continue only to be cut off

Q, jeez calm down, looks like we best start calling dwarf Rachel

San, really, i don't want your reputation going down too. Gasped Quinn, had it been that easy to convince Santana.

Simple, we will go into full HBIC mode and declare Berry of limits, people don't intimidate me and if any one questions it well...i'll go lima heights on their ass

Fuck, who new Santana had a soft spot said the blonde playfully hitting the Latina

Shh Quinn, we don't want know people we secretly have a heart, i can unleash snixx whenever i need just remember that.

Looks like you better start now

What...

It was then that Santana noticed the two jocks coming towards Britney and Rachel, before the cheerleaders had a chance to reach them the girls were soaked in the sticky ice substance. It was then that surprisingly Quinn and not Santana went mad... San just went to comfort and clean the two girls up.

The two jocks were glued to the spot as the head cheer leader was clearly mad and giving her best HBIC stare, everyone in the corridor knew the jocks were dead not just from Quinn but from Coach as well because they just slushied a...cheer leader!

**How do you like it so far..how is Quinn going to react...will Rachel open up to the Unholy Trinity. Please review it means a lot. Questions: Who should Rachel attacker be, how will people find out ect...**

**Love you guys,next chapter will be longer i promise :)**


End file.
